Once Again, With The Titans Scene Seven
“Starfire! Starfire! Come in! Damn, she’s STILL not answering her communicator! Are you SURE she left?” Robin said to Cyborg and Beast Boy. “Hey, believe me, no one could sneak into the Tower and back out with Star without us noticing! We have been very vigilant!” Cyborg said. “All the time?” Robin said. Cyborg sweatdropped. “Well…” (Flashback. Cyborg and Beast Boy are frolicking outside in the snow. How snow got there considering they’re near Florida and its mid-July is a question I’ll leave YOU to ponder) Cyborg: Let’s build a snowman we can make him our best friend! We can make him tall, or we can make him bend! We can name him Tom, or we can name him Beowolf! Snowman! (starts tap-dancing) (end flashback) “Alright well keep buzzing her. Maybe she’s out of range or something.” Robin said, stalking off. He always got like this when Starfire seemed to be in danger. Cyborg almost preferred his “Obsessed with Slade” fugues. “Wait dude, how did you tapdance on the SNOW?” Beast Boy suddenly asked. “Noel! Have you seen Starfire?” Robin asked as Savior walked in. “Not recently. Why?” “She’s disappeared, and I don’t know if she just went out or something else happened. Keep on alert!” “Ok Robin, say have you seen…Raven…” Savior said as Robin stomped off. “You know, I love her, she won’t love me, pain all around…” he said to the empty air. Depressed, Noel walked around the Tower. He eventually found Raven in the lounge. Her back was to him, and she was reading a book. She apparently didn’t notice him. Savior looked at her, wondering why she couldn’t love him. And perhaps, maybe the harsh reality that she was not meant to love him. Life was cruel. And maybe he was just making things worse for her. Maybe he should stand aside and forget her, let her walk the path she was destined to… Maybe this was all his fault. Maybe… Savior: I’m not ready For the real world outside I keep pretending But I just can’t hide That maybe I am just to meant to be Standing by your side But I… Your path’s unbeaten And it’s all uphill And I am sure you will make it But I may never will And perhaps I am the reason That you are standing still But I… I wish I could say the right words To lead you through this land Wish I could be your lover And take you by the hand Wish it could be that way But now I understand Maybe I’m just standing in the way My cries are all around you You don’t hear them at all You don’t seem to know I’m here You just won’t take my call So I just lie there When I should be standing tall But I… Wish I could lay your arms down And tell you the world is fine Wish I could slay your demons But that duty may not be mine I not do want to say this But perhaps it is just time To admit that I am standing…in the way… Perhaps I am just standing…in the way Savior sighed, not even caring he just sung another song or if Raven had heard it. Instead, he headed into the room, walking past Raven, not looking at her. She was looking at him though, as she lowered her book and watched him walk past, and even though he was trying to hide it every stride he took spoke of how he was feeling, the pain. She wanted to say something, but she couldn’t find the words, even as Savior walked through the door he was heading for and disappeared. What Raven didn’t see was him collapse against the wall, totally drained from walking past Raven without saying anything, as if he had run a marathon. Oh Noel… Raven: I’m under your spell God how can this be? If you knew what you did to me You know I’m born from hell Noel don’t you see? They’d be nothing left of me But…you made me believe… Savior: Believe me, I don’t wanna go… And both sang, though neither could hear the other and was aware the other was singing. Savior/Raven: And it grieves me Cause I love you so But we both know (The following songs overlap) Savior: Wish I could say the right words (Raven: Wish I could trust) To lead you through this land (Raven: That this wouldn’t be a bust…) Wish I could be your lover (Raven: So I must do what I must) And take you by the hand (Raven: Try to adjust to this disgust) (Raven: But even so I just…) Both: Wish I could say… Wish I could say… Wish I could say… Wish I could… Say The song abruptly ended from a ruckus coming from the entrance room. Savior started, and then ran for the noise, even as Raven put her book down and vanished into the shadows. The noise was coming from Robin and Cyborg, as they struggled with one of the Woodheads, Beast Boy looking on. Savior landed next to him. “What’s going on?” he asked. “Moron tried to just walk in the front door. Sheesh.” Beast Boy said as Raven appeared. By now Robin and Cyborg had the Woodhead in a tight grip. “I bring a message from my master. We have your comrade!” the Woodhead said. “You have Starfire?” “Yes, and unless you let me go and listen to what I say, my master plans to marry her and take her back to his kingdom!” The Woodhead said. Robin growled, but he let the Woodhead go. “What do you want?” Savior asked, as Raven appeared. The Woodhead looked at the woman, and then he pointed. “HER.” Raven’s eyes widened slightly. “You will come alone, and there my master will deal with you. ALONE, or your comrade will pay the…HAH!” The Woodhead yelled as he abruptly turned and elbowed Robin the gut. Robin’s body armor lessened some of the blow, but not as much as if he’d been prepared for it, and as he doubled over the Woodhead leapt-frog over his head and ran through the door for the stairs. “Argh, get him!” Robin said, as he and Beast Boy gave chase. Cyborg stood there for some reason. “Alright Raven, we’ll go and…” Savior started. “No. He said come alone. And I will. I will not risk Starfire’s life.” Raven said. “Oh please. Do villains ever keep their promises? You’ll be walking into a trap.” “And I forbid you to come with me. After all, didn’t you sing how you wanted me to stay away?” Raven retorted in a cruel tone. Cyborg could only watch as Savior glared into Raven’s face, his concern turning to anger. “Fine then. I hope you BURN.” Savior hissed, and then he turned and ran away. Cyborg finally snapped out of his fugue and followed Savior as he heard a crash. But all he found was a broken window. When he returned to the hallway, Raven was gone too, leaving him alone and confused when Robin and Beast returned, angry that they had been unable to catch the Woodhead. “Guys, I think we have a serious problem.” Previous Scene~o~Menu~o~Next Scene